Reason
by NumberOneVIP
Summary: "In the water...I feel... free." Haruka told. "The ocean is a lonely place and... I will not swim in it without reason or a chaperon ." she replied getting up and started walking away. "Why do you hate the ocean so much?" "I don't hate it Haruka... I respect and fear it. The ocean is no playground" Main: HaruXOC Side: MakotoXOC etc


Kujira Mira was rudely woken up when the cold water splashed on her face.

"Kuromori Ryuyoko! I was having a good memory-dream!" she whined as she got up from bed.

The tall, pale long black-haired teen ignored her housemate's whines and pulled her to the washroom while rolling her honey-brown eyes.

"Brush your teeth. Bathe. Wear your uniform and come down for breakfast. I don't want to be late to school during senior year." She said closing the washroom door.

Mira let out a sigh and did as instructed.

"ARE YOU DONE?" came a yell from Ryuyoko from whichever part of the house she was in. and the brown-haired girl quickly finished her morning chores and rushed to eat breakfast.

~~~~ On the way to school ~~~~~

The two girls walked side by side on the pavement to their school. Beside them on the other side of the road closer to the ocean, walked the two males from the Iwatobi Swim Club.

Ryuyoko paid no attention to them neither did Mira who was too busy playing pac-man. Boy, she loved that game and it never got boring. On the other side, the taller green-eyes Makoto couldn't keep his eyes away from the beautiful Ryuyoko who was now reading some unknown novel. Occasional fleeting looks were sent her direction since middle school days by the swimmer. Mira chose to pretend that she never noticed anything while on the other hand Ryuyoko didn't even notice them at all. What a dense person. The other slightly shorter male would send his occasional fleeting looks to the ocean, wondering when it'll be warm enough to strip and jump in.

"Is Amakata-sensai going to take our class this year?" Mira asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Seems like it." Ryuyoko flipped to the next page, "Why?"

"She's nice. Me likey."

"Hmm. Okay."

"I am waiting for the day one of us bangs on to something or someone."

"I know. We should look at where we are going or might get hurt" Ryuko said, but both their eyes never left the device screen or book page.

~~~~ Corridor before Classical Literature Lesson~~~

Mira looked at the list in her hands. She was unfortunate enough to be walking across the staff room when Amakata-sensai was inside. She was even more unfortunate when Amakata-sensei asked her to bring things to the classroom for her. But this list was interesting. Very interesting.

Written Prose Pair Work

_Written Prose….me likey…..Pair work…NO. I like to do it alone. _

She looked down the list of names.

_what….why I am paired with Tachibanana-kun?Tch…..he'd rather be with Ryuyoko than me…..who's Ryuyoko paired with then….Bananase-sun I see… ah well. Tachibanana deserves a chance to confess to Ryuyoko. He's a very nice and caring guy. Hmmm…. They'll make a good pair heheheheheh and it had been quite a while since I played Cupid… well, I have nothing against Bananase-san so might as well switch our names. Kekeke_

The brunette looked around to see if anyone was looking before she quickly changed the pairings. A wide grin appeared on her face as she admired her work.

Tachibana Makoto – Kuromori Ryuyuko

Nanase Haruka – Kujira Mira

_Kekekekekeke Tachibanana-kun would thank me for this kekekekeke_

~~~~ Corridor after Classical Literature Lesson~~~

"RYUYUKO! WHO ARE YOU PAIRED WITH?"

"Tachibana Makoto-san." Ryuyoko answered Mira but was still busy reading the unknown romance novel from before.

Mira turned to face 'Tachibanana-kun' ,who was beside the two of them, a wink and gave him a thumbs up. Makoto's face showed his surprise for a moment but he blushed a little and gave Mira a grateful smile. 'Bananase-san' just gave to two of them a curious look but said nothing about it. Mira gently pulled Makoto by his sleeve so that he was beside Ryuyoko now. Mira just gave him a grin and took out her phone to continue her pac-man game before next lesson. Again 'Bananase-san' gave them a curious look.

"Kuromori-san." Makoto called.

"Oh Tachibana-san?" Ryuyoko got surprised by the sudden appearance of the male and the sudden disappearance of the female.

"Ahh sorry if I surprised." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I wanted to ask if you'll be free today so that we can do the written prose assignment."

"Today? I am so sorr-"

"Ryuyoko, I forgot to tell you. The meeting today is cancelled!" Mira interrupted grinning again.

The black haired-female gave the brunette a suspicious look, "Alright then. Let's meet up after school Tachibana-san." She said giving him a smile which he returned shyly.

After Ryuyoko bid them goodbye and excused herself to meet someone, Makoto tuned to Mira with a wide smile "Thank you so much Mira-chan!"

"Aye aye. Don't thank me." She said pausing her game, "Aish. Don't 'chan' me. We are the same age. You are such a pain. Use this opportunity wisely. I THINK YOU TWO WILL MAKE A GOOD COUPLE" a dreamy look was on Mira's face.

"Haru…" Makoto said noticing the other boy look away from the two of them. "You and Haru are partners right?"

Mira just nodded and continued playing the game, " Say Banana- Nanase-san, when would you like to meet up to do the work."

"Requires too much effort…" was the only reply she got.

"But Haru. This is graded." Makoto exclaimed and Haruka just turned away from them.

Makoto mouthed something to Mira and a grin appeared on her face, again.

"That's too bad ne Mira-chan. The special offer at the seafood eatery ends today. Looks like you'll have to eat their best dish, The Ultimate Grilled Mackerel all by yourself today since Ryuyoko-san and I are going to do our project. " Makoto said loudly eyeing Haruka.

"Seems like it too. Yum-yum. I am soooo hungry just by thinking about it."

"Oh and that place has a heated pool for its customers to use doesn't it?"

Water and Mackerel. The deadly combination. Obviously Nanase Haruka wouldn't give this opportunity up.

~~~~ Seafood Eatery~~~

As soon as the food was finished Haruka stripped and jumped into the pool.

"You must really love the water Nanase-san." Mira commented sitting at the edge of the pool,

"It's my everything." Came a reply from the blue-eyed male.

.

.

_Two children run as fast as their tiny feet can carry them toward what they see as their world, their everything. The seemingly endless liquid blue fluid seemed to be pulling them closer and closer to it. _

_The girl dives into the crashing waves head first from the nearby rock she had climbed on. The shock of the seawater takes her breath away and she is stunned momentarily. However, she quickly recovers, adjusting to the cool salty waters. She floats peacefully as her companion; the pink-haired boy slowly walks toward her. _

_"__Miriyo! *Koro said the whales will be coming to visit today afternoon! I!"The boy grinned as he too leaned back to float in the water with the brown-haired girl he calls Miriyo. _

_"__I can't wait to see them too Ellie! Too bad we are too young and can't go with them, But Nanny promised to take pictures!" She replied back, the happiness in her voice was clearly evident. _

_Innocent smiles graced both their faces as they held each other's' hands and closed their eyes. Both the children continued their happy chatter with giggles, laughter and occasional splashes and kicks. _

_An hour had passed and the sun was now shining right on top of their faces and the two children were still floating on their backs._

_"__Miriyo…." The boy called Ellie called with closed eyes._

_"__Hmm…?" _

_"__What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"__A whale." She replied without thinking even for a split second._

_"__Me too. I wanna be strong yet gentle. I wanna protect my family and friends. I wanna be in the water… Miriyo. Don't push me…"_

_"__I am not pushing you! You are pushing me."_

_"__No I am not!"_

_"…__..Then who's pushing?"_

_Both children tilted their heads to their sides while trying to keep themselves afloat. Something grey and big was underwater and it was pushing them. Instead of being scared, the five-year olds were curious. Their beloved sea wouldn't hurt them, would it? The brown-haired girl tried to get a better view and turned her body a little. Unfortunately, it caused the girl to sink underwater. Her pink-haired companion tried to reach her but he sunk as well. _

_The two children, now underwater thrashed their arms and legs around trying to surface. The salty water stung their young eyes and their wet clothes weighed them down making it difficult for the children to surface. Suddenly they felt themselves being lifted up to air. The big grey underwater thing had went underneath the children and pushed them up. Finally being able to breathe, the two children gasped and took in large mouthfuls of air while clinging onto the big grey thing which they were now seated on. Being the first to regain her breath, Miriyo wiped the sea water out of her face before she examined the big grey thing. _

_"__Ellie. …"she said, getting the other's attention, "It's a…"_

_"__Whale!" They both exclaimed in unison._

_The two children looked at the creature in awe. The boy seated at the behind, hesitantly caressed his hand on its skin, "Wow…..it's so smooth…." He spoke._

_"__It's…beautiful…." The girl spoke with so much admiration and tenderness. "And we are riding it…."_

_"__WE ARE THE WHALE RIDERS! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO" The boy, Ellie shouted in joy and excitement._

_The whale spurted water at them through its blowhole as though it was telling them to keep quiet. The two children let out squeals of laughter. Normal human beings would have been freaking out by now. But the two children comfortably sat on top of a whale. Letting it take them wherever it was taking them to. The girl admired the patterns of moss that was grown on the beautiful creature and traced it gently._

_ "__Oh. Miriyo…..the beach is missing?" Ellie asked innocently._

_"__Hmm." Miriyo looked up, "Where did the beach go?"_

_"__I think we floated ALL THE WAY to the MIDDLE OF THE SEA." _

_This earned them another spurt of water from the whale. They giggled again._

_"__WAAA! So cool. I can see the boats. They are here to fish!" She exclaimed giddy with joy as she pointed to the familiar boats at a distance._

_"__Does that mean we were floating here and missed lunch?!" Ellie exclaimed._

_"__Hey." Miriyo said as she patted the whale and talked to it, "Can you please bring us back home? Please!" As though it understood her, the whale swam faster._

_"__WWWWWAAAH MIRIYO! IT LISTENS TO YOU!" Ellie shouted excited and amazed and the whale spurted water at them again._

_"__STOP IT!" The whale spurted water once more at them._

_._

_._

_._

"Oi!" More water hit her face and Mira snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked you if we can write about water." The male asked.

"Sounds good…."

"Water it is then." He said immediately diving back into the pool.

_Tch what a water-addict. Like Ellie._

_Ellie. _

What a silly nickname for a guy. But he liked it just like how she didn't mind being called Miriyo.

_I wonder what he's doing now…._

* * *

><p>KorouaKoro – Grandfather

Underline – on the paper

_Italics – thoughts or dreams or flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Free! Fic featuring HaruXOC. I hope you like it! Do review and give me constructive feedback!<strong>

**Thank you!*bows***

**-Ti**


End file.
